Runaway
by Blueberrie
Summary: AU- when Harry is 7, his uncle attacts him, will harry live to tell the tale? read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Run away

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman's challenge

By Blueberrie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, JKR does and LuyaboyDan*Hesmyman owns the plot.

"I am sick of that _boys abnormal _attitude!" 

Harry sighed, his aunt was mad at his for the 7th time that hour; he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"He's had his way in this house for 6 years and that's 6 years to many!" his aunt yelled. Harry hugged his knees to his chest in his cupboard.

"What should we do with him? We can't leave him on the streets; people would talk if they saw a seven-year-old on the streets. He is not going to an orphanage, think of the poor people who would end up adopting him."

"Well, he's not staying here another day!" she slammed the utensils draw shut, drawing out a large, sharp kitchen knife.

"How will we get rid of him?" Vernon asked, his eyes lit up at the sight of the knife. "When?" he eagerly asked, snatching the knife out of his wife's hand and twirled it around in his beefy hand, his beady eyes admiring it.

"Now." She smiled. "I don't want my duddy-kins here while you dispose of the brat, so we're be out for two hours." With that she left, holding the hand of a curious Dudley.

Harry shifted into the corner of his 'bedroom', burring his face into his chest. He heard the dreaded footsteps stop outside his cupboard, and the creak of his cupboard door open. The 7-year-old shivered in fear and began rocking back and forth, trying to calm himself down. "Get out." He heard his uncle demand. 

Harry curled up, backing further into the corner. Vernon growled and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck, who cried out in pain, and hurled him into the kitchen and laded into a heap onto the kitchen floor. He scrambled to his feet, clutching his arm painfully. His green eyes full of unshed tears widened in fear as his uncle advanced upon him, holding a rather sharp kitchen knife, and a murderous glint in his eyes. Harry backed away into the kitchen cupboards. Panic filled Harry heart, he was trapped, his uncle was blocking the only exit. 

Adrenaline was pumping in his veins, He tried to run around his uncle at one more chance for freedom, and failed, his uncle caught him and throw him into the nearest wall. He screamed in agony, unshed tears spilled down his bruised face. He stared down at the knife sticking out of his stomach, holding onto the radiator for support. Blood was oozing down his baggy T-shirt, socking his jeans and blue carpet a crimson red. His uncle's hand was still holding the knife.

Vernon drew the knife out of the boy's gut, who cried out. _Now for the heart_. An evil smile spread across his face. He forced the boy to look him in the eye, "Good bye, Potter." He brought down the blade but was meet with a force that was so powerful, sent him crashing through the Kitchen window.

Harry examined the blue light which had just saved his life, his eyes drifted over to the shattered window. The boy gasped in pain and his hand shot to his wound. He stumbled out of the house, with his good arm pressed against his bloody wound. Tears flowed freely down his face as he became weaker. 20 minuets later he clasped to the ground, his breathing coming out in rugged gasps and face deathly pale. He fell into darkness, wondering when death would come to claim him...

Please review and tell what you think! 


	2. chapter 2

Run away

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman's challenge

By Blueberrie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, JKR does and LuyaboyDan*Hesmyman owns the plot.

Chapter 2

A soft, distant beep echoed around the small white hospital room. A small boy was sleeping fitfully in the bed, curled up and moaning, and crying, crying for help. The boy with jet-black hair rolled over, narrowly missing falling out of the small bed. 

"No! Please no, Sir, I didn't mean to look at Dudley's book! Please don't, it hurts, stop it, please!" The boy begged, clawing at his pillow, in a desperate attempt to get away. He violently rolled over on his side, sweat stuck his hair to his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt like scar. The boy's cries became more desperate, "No! Stop! Get away, DON'T! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Please Sir...!"

The beep became louder, shaper and more frequent. 

The boy became quite, and stirred. 

Large, frightened green eyes snapped open. His eyes nervously drifted around the room, taking everything in. 

The door at the far corner of the room opened, Harry eyes widened in terror, and scrambled to the other side of the bed, grabbed a large, hardback book from his bed side table for protection. The shadow of a large person glided on and of the white painted walls, the shadow looked like his uncles. The boy who lived gasped, he ripped of all the wires connecting him to what he thought were strange machines. He pushed himself into the opposite corner of the room, holding the thick volume in front of him with weak hands, shaking with the effort and terror. 

A plump nurse wondered into the room, her kind eyes sympathetically looking at the poor boy. She gave him a small smile. He breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled back at her. She raised one eyebrow, eyeing the thick book the small boy was holding in front of him. "Doing a bit of light reading." She smiled.

Harry blushed, and gingerly placed the book on the table. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

The nurse looked thoughtful for a minute, "You were brought in three weeks ago yesterday, and you've been in a coma until now." She paused, "I'm Kelly, and you are?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry shyly looked down at his bare feet, and noticed for the first time that he was only half dressed.

"Nice to meet you Harry. How old are you?"

"7." Harry replied.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Harry? If you're feeling up to it?" She asked, glancing at the bandage wrapped around the boy's lower stomach.

"Sure." And they walk down the corridor. 

"And this is where you can come to watch some TV" Kelly finished the tour of the Hospital an hour later. 

Harry attention focussed on the TV. He'd never been aloud to watch TV when he'd lived with the Dursley's. The BBC 6 o'clock news was on. _"News has just come in this hour that a murderer has escaped from prison, police have yet to release information about which prison he has escaped from. However police have released a picture and his name, Sirius Black. Do not approach Sirius Black, he is highly dangerous, and if you have seen him or know of his whereabouts, please don't hesitate to contact police on the hotline number displayed on the bottom of the screen. _A picture of a man with a hollow face, sunken blue eyes and long, tangled greasy black hair filled the television screen. Harry frowned; this Sirius Black seemed vaguely familiar. 

Lightning consumed Harry's room with an eerie light. The shadow of a nearby tree flashed across the walls, floor and bed. Thunder filled, the room, echoing and bouncing of and from the walls around the room. 

Harry stirred; more thunder filled the room, bringing Harry out of his peaceful slumber. 

Lightning filled the room once more, Harry's eye's widened in shock, and there was a shadow of a stranger standing by the door. Harry leaped out of bed and switched his bedside light on, but there was no one standing by the door. He frowned, he was certain there was someone standing there a second ago...

The boy quietly walked over to the door, and peered outside of it. No one... He rolled his eyes, now he was getting paranoid; he quickly shut the door. 

The-boy-who-lived turned round to his nice warm bed and stared in fear. Standing by his window was the stranger! "Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry screamed and scrambled to the door, but it was locked, he pulled and pulled but it wouldn't open. He turned round to face the stranger, he was holding up a stick, which was glowing at the end, revealing who he was. Harry recognised him instantly, he was locked in a room with the escaped convict Sirius Black.

The terrified boy screamed...

Thankyou to my wonderfull reviewers! You all mean so much to me, keep it up!

people 

angeltears3

Larissa 

Mella deRanged

Stinky Stan

Sapphire Lotus

dannie2

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman


	3. chapter 3

Run away

LuvaboyDanHesmyman's challenge

By Blueberrie

Disclaimer: see chapter one and two

Chapter 3

He hadn't meant to hurt him, he'd been hurt enough in his short life. But he had to get him out of that hospital, before the Dursley's did. Blue eyes darkened dangerously, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were a pasty white.

The haggard man looked out across the deserted countryside at the setting sun. The sky was a sea of colour; deep crimson mixed with amber, purple and blue. Day was quickly turning into night, bringing with it all the horrors that lurked within the shadows.

The fading light sent harsh shadows across the convict's faces, making him seem older then his years. He looked tired and fed up, but his eyes, his eyes were hollow pits full of nothing but guilt and sadness.

The small figure beside him stirred, Sirius shuffled towards the small boy slightly. Sirius lovingly stroked the boy's wild black hair; a small smile tugged his lips. He held his breath as he eyed a large bruise on the side of the boy's head. "I had to do it, I'm so sorry Harry, but they were coming for you, I'm sorry." His voice was raspy from disuse. Sirius continued to run his fingers through the young boy's hair, overwhelmed in happiness. He finally had his godson back, and everything was going to be ok.

Sirius felt Harry tense beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his godson spring up to his feet and back away from him, his eyes wild in fear and anger.

"Harry…" Sirius said cautiously, risking a step towards the frightened boy, holding his hand out to the boy. Harry sank away from the hand.

"S-stay away f-f-from m-me." His voice shock, a feeling a dread growed in the pit of his stomach. The man in front of him hesitated, hurt shone in his eyes. Harry eyed him carefully, did he know him? He seems so familiar. He shock himself forcefully, Sirius Black is a mass murderer, how many people had he killed? 13? 14? What's to say he won't be next?

"I won't hurt you Harry." His captor's voice cut through his thoughts like knives. But he sounds so sincere.

Harry looked at Sirius strangely; recognition flickered in the boys emerald eyes. "Padfoot?" the boy's question was barely above a whisper.

Sirius blinked, how could he remember that? He was just a baby. Harry misunderstood the man's hesitation, "You're not…I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone who I…" the boy broke of into serious thought. Someone who I used to know? Did I know him before the crash? Before my parents _died…_but he was a dog. The assumption of Padfoot being a dog came naturally to him. The boy stared into his clear blue eyes, which were full of hope and love. He has the same eyes, harry automatically thought, but they used to be full of laughter and mischief…."You have his eyes…But you can't be him…" he spoke to himself.

Sirius jumped to his knees in front of the boy, grasping his little hands within his. Harry flinched at the touch. "Do you remember me? Harry? Padfoot?" his eyes were full of hope and longing.

Harry backed away from him, this heart beating in his throat. The need to feel loved ebbed away. What was I thinking!? This is Sirius Black! Mass murderer! Harry backed away even further; _he's going to kill you_ a dark voice in the back of his mind taunted dangerously. Adrenaline pumped through every vein in his body in the matter of seconds, his heart was beating furiously in his throat. _He's using your stupidity to gain your trust; he's not Padfoot. _The truth hurt, if Padfoot was real, he would be with him right now, he would have never lived with the Dursley's.

Sirius, the man Harry was convinced was about to kill him looked at him, his blue eyes full of concern, the eyes that were so much like someone he used to know. A whole load of 'what ifs' flew around the young boys head, what if this is really Padfoot? He seems to care…He closed his eyes momentary, images of a motorbike flying, laughing blue eyes, on the face of the very man before him, only younger, images of those same laughing blue eyes on a huge black dog.

"Harry? I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I promised that to your mother and farther the day I found out that you were going to be born, and again when I was made your godfather." Green eyes locked with his, his eyes were so much like Lily's, a gateway into their emotions. "You have your mother's eyes, but you look like your father, James."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, he stepped forward into the moonlight, his eyes mirrored his face, a sense of longing clouded his face. An empty feeling in the pit of his stomach faded slightly, it had been there for as long as he could remember. The feeling was slowly being replaced with a thirst for knowledge.

Black's expression was unreadable, "Yes...I d-did." His voice cracked, his demons were coming back to haunt him.

"Did you kill them?" Harry blurted out, dread dripped of every word. He instantly regretted asking. 13 people, he killed 13 people. _You're next…_the voice was back, and this time he wouldn't ignore the warning. After looking at Black's face one last time, he ran. He ran like he had never run before.

Wind blow painfully in his face, branches whipped through his hospital garments, ripping through the thin blue fabric, drawing blood. His breath came out in ragged, irregular gasps. The wound his uncle had given him had healed unnaturally fast; every doctor he saw said so. But a biting pain was creeping back into his lower stomach, and it was getting more and more painful with every breath he took.

Harry slowed down painfully fast; he could hear the heavy breathing and footsteps of his persuer. The small boy clutched his old wound feebly, his head felt light and he was sure he was about to collapse any second now, but he had to keep going, to get away…

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, he was out of breath, Harry noted, if only he could keep going a little bit long…he might lose him…

From this new bout of determination, Harry burst out of the woods with a tremendous amount of speed. Harry slowed down almost instantly; in front of him was three hundred metres of grass and a steep slope of about seventy metres. The moonlight lit up thick woodland of bushes and trees of all sorts at the bottom of the slope. The slope itself was littered with trees, tree stumps, bushes and thick long grass that came up to Harry's thigh.

Harry ran down the slope, with Sirius hot on his trail, calling to him. The pain in Harry's stomach came back with a biting vengeance. His vision clouded with pain and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The boy stumbled on a raised thick tree root; he fell forward, crashing his wrist on a tree stump. The-boy-lived cried out in pain as his wrist bone broke with a tree like snap. Harry heard his name called faintly from far in the distance as he crashed through 20 feet of woodland. He fell down a 2-metre drop into a ditch and landed to rest painfully on his shoulder. He felt a warm wetness run across his face and soaked into his hair, he heard the blood rush in his ears, he heard a ear splitting call of his name. He felt the presence of the one he was trying to escape. He heard him cry out his name and break down into heart wrenching sobs. Was he dead? Was he dying? He was soaked to the bone…in blood…his blood? Pain flooded every nerve in his body, he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Tears flowed down his blood-streaked face. Then he know no more.

END CHAPER

Thank you to all my lovely revivers! You all really inspire me. Please please R&R. thank you!

Thank you to:

HarryPFan001

Dragoneye

Neonlights

:O

Raven Potter Weasley

Lillytheflower

Linz

Misaowerewolf

Hot-salsa

Rakshasa

Stinky stan

azntgr01

Marchioness Sweet Flower

angeltears3

hi

Layce74

ahappyjtm


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway

By Blueberrie

Disclaimer: see chapters one and two

Chapter 4

He felt nothing but cold numb, agonising pain. _Was Sirius crying last night…whenever it was…how long have I been out? Why was he crying? Because I was dead and he was really a family friend? Or because I was dead and he didn't get to kill me the way he liked? _Harry's thoughts were muddled.

The small boy was lying beneath a large old oak tree, shielding the boy from the midday sun.

It hurt him so much to breathe, but shouldn't he be dead?

He felt a warm fuzzy energy on his right leg after a few muttered words. Harry snapped his eyes wide open, but all he saw was a deep endless blackness. He tried to control his frightened gasps, but failed miserably.

He vaguely felt the warmth of the sunlight on his arm, beneath all the mind numbing pain.

"Where am I?" the boy whispered blindly, cocking his head slightly, alert to all the sounds surrounding him.

"You're awake." Harry could almost picture Sirius smiling down at him.

The boy slowly moved his head around to where he had heard the voice. "Where are you?" he asked feebly, his eyes searching wildly for any sign of the man beside him.

"Your vision will come back soon, don't worry. I just need to get you all fixed up." His voice was softer than before, full of concern. Harry felt himself longing to know this man, maybe he didn't commit all those crimes those nice people of the T.V said he did.

"Fixed up? You're taking me to a hospital? Wouldn't you get caught?" Harry questioned, confusion etched on his bruised and battered face.

Sirius's smile disappeared as quickly as it had came; it was replaced by a frown, his eyes creased up in worry. "No, I will heal you myself. Muggle methods take to long and there are more risks involved." Sirius felt a sense of relief, Harry was begging to trust him, but it was too soon, he was too trusting with strangers, what if he was a Deatheater? What would happen then?

"Muggle?" Harry echoed, his frown deepened; as did Sirius'.

"Non-magical people." Sirius answered simply, he watched Harry's expression closely. He was angered by what he saw. "You don't know about witches and wizards." The man said to himself through gritted teeth.

"My uncle said there's no such thing as magic." Harry broke the tense silence. His voice was emotionless, like he had those very words gritted into his mind. But his eyes betrayed his true feelings, within his emerald orbs shone hope, and a thirst to prove his uncle wrong.

Harry felt more warm energy on his right leg after a few more muttered words. Harry didn't quite catch the phrase, but he was certain it wasn't English.

They sat in silence for about an hour, with Sirius working on his wounds. Harry could now breath easily. But his limbs felt heavy, the gentle tingling feeling had worn off.

Sirius lifted up the boys hospital garments, exposing his bruised and battered stomach and chest. Harry felt Sirius tense beside him. Sirius leaned forward slowly, and gently lifted up the dressing covering up an old wound on the boy's lower stomach. Harry flinched slightly, and scrunched his eyes up tightly in pain; a single tear leaked down his cheek.

Sirius eyed the old wound and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. A harsh bruise surrounded the puncher wound. The bruise was a swirl of blue's, black, red's, yellow's and green's. The wound was weeping furiously; blood mixed with a clear, yellow tinted liquid. "How is he still alive?" Sirius asked himself in a whisper that Harry didn't quite catch.

"Is it bad?" a small voice broke Sirius' troubled thoughts.

Sirius looked back at it, his blue eyes full of concern and sadness. The puncher wound had reopened and become infected, blood seeped slowly out of the wound, running slowly across the bruise and pale, pasty skin. Sirius drew in a long breath as he took in his godson's form. His ribs stuck out painfully far, with his pale skin stretched over them. Harry had whip like marks across his front and back. "No…It's fine, it's not that bad." Sirius lied.

"Can you heal it?" Harry asked, he was just begging to make out shadows, and Harry noted he was looking away from him.

"Yes…Yes I can, but it will be sore for a few days. And that's no climbing tree's for you." Sirius tried to lighten the mood, and Harry could almost make out his smile. "Is this why you were in hospital?" Harry nodded; a pained look clouded his unseeing eyes. "Who did it?" Sirius asked gently, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings, narrowing dangerously and glistening in anger.

Harry looked directly into Sirius blue eyes, his vision was rapidly becoming clear. "It doesn't matter." Harry spoke softly, Sirius eyes darkened and narrowed; the boy looked away quickly, unable to meet Sirius' bloodthirsty gaze.

"Was it your Uncle?" Sirius spat, causing the boy to flinch.

Harry avoided his gaze, blinking back tears. _I won't cry…I won't cry._ "Ye…" Harry took a deep breath and locked eyes with his 'Godfather', "He was angry, things weren't going his way. He started yelling at me…" Harry broke off, unable to go on. A single tear rolled down his pale cheek, which he hastily wiped away with a bony bandaged hand.

Black griped the wand so tightly he was sure it would snap; it wasn't as good as his own was, but it would have to do with survival. He carefully healed the remaining wounds as best as he could, a dark bruise remained where the boy was stabbed. It relived Sirius greatly that it wasn't as infected as he first thought, but would still cause the boy some trouble some time to come.

"Feel better?" He asked the boy softly, who was eyeing the wand with amazement. Harry nodded his head vigorously, a huge smile plastered on his face. Harry even surprised himself when he jumped up and hugged the man, but it just felt so natural to him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered into Sirius' ear. Sirius wrapped his arms around the small boy and buried his head by the boy's neck, familiarising himself with Harry's scent…and remembering past times. Harry pulled away, "How do I know you?"

The question caught Sirius by surprise, "I…I err, I knew your parents, we attended the same school. A school where they teach magic. Your mother was a very powerful witch, and your father was a very powerful wizard. I was there at your birth, I was with you all the time." A dreamy look came across Sirius' face as he remembered. "Your father was right annoyed when you said my name, Padfoot, before his, Prongs." Black smiled to himself.

"Does that mean…that I'm a wizard too? Like my mum and dad?" Harry asked hopefully "And that I'm not abnormal like my Uncle says. Are there many witches and wizards?"

"Yes Harry you're a Wizard, and yes, there are quite a few of us." Sirius smiled, but his expression instantly darkened as he lowered himself to Harry's eye level, twigs snapped under his shift in weight. Harry noticed they were in the same woods that he had been in before he got hurt. "Harry, do not believe a word that son of a bitch has _ever _said to you!" Sirius whispered through gritted teeth. He looked ready to murder and Harry was thankful Sirius wasn't mad at him. Harry painfully lowered himself back to the ground.

Sirius stood up to his full height and towered over the small boy lying on the ground, "Harry, I have to go and do something, promise me that you won't wonder off and get hurt?"

"I promise." Harry replied honestly, though doubts of Sirius being innocent still lingered in the back of his mind, and they were slowly creeping back to the surface.

Sirius nodded at him, "Stay hidden and _stay away _from people dressed in black robes and white masks, their bad news, they will hurt you if they get their hands on you." Sirius said, and he was dead serious, worry was carved into his once youthful handsome face. And Harry noticed Sirius was down right terrified of what might happen if the strange men in black clocks and white masks got hold of him.

"What do they want with me?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "I'll tell you when you're older, I don't want this bothering you at this age." Harry nodded, accepting his answer. "I'm going to give your uncle a little surprise visit."

Harry jumped when the man in front of his disappeared from sight with a pop.

The boy stirred in his sleep, voices were getting closer and louder. Harry shot up awake in a panicked frenzy. "Sirius?" He asked softly. He listened harder, trying to make out the voices. There were two men, he was sure about that.

One of the voices belonged to a short, plump man. His voice was high pitched and trembled with nerves on edge. Harry froze; they were dressed in long black robes. Sirius' serious voice echoed in his head. Harry looked around himself wildly, searching for a hiding place. His head shot up, looking at a tree nearby. He had to climb it, injured or not, or those two strange men would find him.

Harry jumped up to the first branch that was thick enough to support his weigh and swung his leg over it. He scrambled to his feet and reached to the next branch, climbing up to it with the aid of a slightly lower one. His old wound protested painfully as he slammed into the next branch, he gasped in pain and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out loud. The strange men were getting closer.

Harry drew a long breath and swung one of his dangling legs over the branch, he looked down, and he must have been 20 feet up in the air. The tree was unnaturally big for an oak tree. _It must be magical_. Harry carried on the next branch, almost losing his grip.

One more branch, he told himself, and he can stop and rest. His forehead was coated in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead covering his scar. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before heaving himself up onto the last branch.

The branches were unusually thick, making it easy for Harry to lay down on his stomach to catch his breath. He looked straight down 25 feet of tree to where he had been just 5 minutes before. Below him were the two men in strange cloaks, talking.

Great! I can't even hear them! Harry thought to himself angrily. Harry silently lowered himself 10 feet. Here he could hear the two men talk almost perfectly.

"Wormtail!" The taller man yelled, "I have already told you all you need to know." Harry was instantly reminded of his uncle, over confidant and think they are better than everyone else is. His voice was silky and smooth, his cold grey eyes glared through the mask at the cowering man.

"I-i'm s-s-sorry Mr. M-m-malfoy." The small man stuttered, sinking away from his companion's glare.

"Harry Potter and Sirius Black have been spotted near by here." Malfoy spoke as if he were speaking to a small child. Harry held his breath when his name was said. "From recent sightings, it appears that Black has kidnapped Potter and is holding him against his will. As Potter does not trust Black, it will be easy to gain his trust…" He stopped, interrupted.

"H-how will w-we gain h-his t-t-trust?"

Malfoy's glare became harsher, and Wormtail stepped back. "We will tell him that we are here to help him, and that Black is trying to kill him."

Fear rose in Harry's throat, was it true? All his doubts of Sirius flew to the surface of his thoughts.

"Black is trying to kill his g-godson? W-why would h-he do that? H-he l-l-loves the brat." Wormtail spat.

Harry released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, closed his eyes briefly and sighed in relief.

"Of course he's not going to murder the little bugger! If he was then he'd be on our side!" Malfoy raged. "Once we gain Potter's trust we can lure him away and Blacks very likely to follow." Malfoy explain through gritted teeth, an iron grip on his wand beneath his robes. " And then while I torture Black, you tell the brat the truth, which is?" Malfoy was growing increasingly impatient.

"T-t-the truth? O-oh…uh…. T-that I b-betrayed his p-parents to L-lord V-v-voldemort…and…. and that I m-murdered t-those 12 people a-and faked m-my own d-death…framing it on S-sirius." Wormtail looked pleased with himself for finally getting something right.

"Oh my g-god…" Harry breathed, "Sirius wasn't lying, he's innocent…" Harry smiled to himself. "But the trap, they are going to hurt Sirius…" Harry closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. The longing to be loved grew even greater; Sirius loved him that's why he was helping him. Harry glared down at the two men below him; they were not going to take Sirius away from him. He would convince Sirius to leave in the morning tomorrow. But the next part of the conversation 15 feet below him made his heart skip a beat.

"And when does this plan take place? Wormtail?" Malfoy drawled.

"Tonight." Harry's eyes shot towards the sun; good, it was a couple of hours past midday. There was plenty of time. If only Sirius would come back soon.

"Now, Wormtail, you hide down there," Malfoy pointed towards a small clump of bushes, Harry frowned, confused. How was he meant to _fit _in there? "Good bye, and don't mess this up or Merlin help you." Malfoy disappeared in a pop; similar to how Sirius had disappeared.

Harry realised with a sinking feeling that these men were also magical, and very powerful, especially the man named Malfoy.

Wormtail disappeared with a louder pop, and there where he had stood was a rat. Green eyes followed the rat to its hiding place; the rat never left their gaze.

Wormtail in rat form scattered away from it's hiding place after about half an hour. Harry waited a good 5 minutes before risking climbing out of the tree and running to the hiding place Sirius had located for him.

Harry sat in the dark cave until the day turned into night, and still Sirius hadn't returned. He visibly shook, not from coldness, but from fear. He could hear voices near, calling out to him, trying to coax him out of his hiding place. Sirius had given him a cloak to put on if he wanted to be not seen, he had said it was magic.

Sirius appeared out of no where with a pop, and Harry ripped the cloak off and ran to the man. Sirius frowned, "What's wrong?" he kneeled down to Harry's eye level, and held him out in front of him, searching for an answer in the boys green orbs.

"Their here." Harry whispered, terrified. Sirius froze; he listened intently to the night.

Sirius grabbed Harry and picked him up and hurled the invisibility cloak over him and the boy in his arms.

Five figures stood at the mouth of the cave, all dressed in black robes and white masks. Harry tightened his grip on Sirius and buried his head on his shoulder; silent tears flowed down the boys terrified face.

End of Chapter

I am so so so sorry it took me 10 months to update! But I've been busy with well…life. AKA: Boys and exams…yup, very important! But finally! Here it is! Chapter 4: D Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I love reading your reviews! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you all mean the world to me! Thank you to: Stinky Stan, Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY, angletears3, Yana5, Happy Pappy duck, Padfoot-Dog1234, BlackDawn, wolfawaken, Lady Taliesin, CBF21202, Lillytheflower, ahappyjtm, klnolan and honeyduck!


End file.
